This invention relates to an energy monitoring and control system and, more particularly, to a system for comparing actual energy consumption with ideal consumption and displaying both, as well as an analog indication of their relative values.
With the present desire to conserve energy, it is important to provide an accurate control on the energy consumed by a variety of systems and to provide an indication when the energy consumption exceeds predetermined ideal rates. In this way, excess energy consumption may be avoided at an earlier time and the excess energy consumption condition rectified.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a system for comparing actual energy consumption with ideal consumption.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system that displays in an easily read form the relationship of the actual energy consumption and the desired energy consumption.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system that will provide a warning when actual energy consumption exceeds preferred or ideal consumption.